Imp
(DK2) | Health = 75 | spells = Level 1 – Level 1 – Level 3 – Level 10 – (DK1) Lv.4 - Lv.8 - (DK2) |possession = Digging and claiming.|wages = 0}}The Imp is a Creature type in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. Description The Imp is a special creature as it doesn’t need to be attracted to your Dungeon and you can only get more through the Create Imp spell. '' ''The Imps are the most valuable of the creatures, as they perform all the tunneling work in your Dungeon and also maintain it by dragging away dead bodies, dragging heroes and enemy creatures to the Prison and fitting traps. Imps can be trained to level ten and get bigger and gain spells. They can only be replaced by the Create Imp spell. -- Dungeon Keeper Manual General Information (Dungeon Keeper) In many ways, the Imp is the most important creature a Keeper has in his disposal. Along with Hero s, Imps are the only creatures that can expand and maintain a dungeon, including digging, claiming land, installing traps, moving dead or unconscious bodies, etc. Imps do not need food, payment or a place in the , and their happiness rating never gets lower. They aren't even able to eat food to restore health, even enemy Imps in , but they also don´t lose health due to starvation. When there are absolutely no jobs available (or they are stuck somewhere) and they are injured, Imps often smoke to restore health. It is possible to convert enemy Imps in the but not possible to torture one's own Imps in it. They do not fight, except the occasional scuffle with enemy Imps, and instead almost always run from battle. However, should the Dungeon Heart be threatened, Imps will defend it to the death. Imps are created with the spell. Most levels start the game with at least a few Imps under the player's control. They don't gain experience from performing jobs, but they can gain experience in the . At level 3 they gain , making them three times more useful. In this fashion it may be money-saving in some instances to train Imps rather than to spawn more. Their ability at level 10 is powerful, but training Imps to level 10 is (under most circumstances) extremely time consuming. Provided that the player has nimble hands, possessing an Imp can greatly improve its performance. Possessed Imps claim land much more rapidly (they only need to use once on an unclaimed patch to do so), and can also dig much more rapidly; however, there is no way to reinforce walls, lay traps, or drag creatures while possessing an Imp. If a Keeper's Dungeon Heart is destroyed, all his Imps die immediately. The manual falsely says that Imps learn and at higher levels.Dungeon Keeper Gold manual, p. 53. General Information (Dungeon Keeper 2) Attracted By Imps are created with the Create Imp spell. Imp Experience Imps gain experience from digging into walls, collecting gold and gems, claiming land and reinforcing walls. At Level 8 they will become extremely fast due to the Teleport skill. The easiest way to increase your Imps level is, to let them reinforce your walls. If there is no wall to reinforce, break them down with your tremor spell and your Imps will start over again. Experienced Imps gain certain spells to aid them in their work. Experienced Imps can cast Haste Self and veteran Imps are blessed with the powerful Teleport spell. Note: Many enemy Keepers will target Imps knowing that, collectively, they are the engine house of your operation. Placing tougher creatures in nearby guard rooms can safeguard your dungeon against an Imp slaughter. Trivia Dungeon Keeper 2 *Your dungeon always begins with a minimum of 4 imps. If you have fewer than this your Dungeon Heart will automatically produce more. *The more imps you have, the less mana you receive each second. Each imp costs you 7 mana per turn. *They thrive on mana. When standing on their own keeper's land, they heal quickly. *When a Dungeon Heart is destroyed, Imps will not heal themselves. *If your Mana is low, your Imps will disappear. Gallery Imp Concept.jpg|Imp Concept Art (Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual) Imp Concept Art.jpg|Imp Concept Art Imp.jpg|Portrait of the Imp imp0.gif|Ingame animation of the Imp Imp14.gif|An imp smoking during a break Imp-bg.png|The Imp panel icon Imp pickup.jpg|The pickup icon for the Imp DK2ImpWorkArt.jpg|Concept Art of Imps working (DK2). Dungeon Keeper Imp early portrait.png|Early DK1 portrait Dungeon Keeper early Imp control icon.png|Early DK1 control icon References